Ethyl Scheer (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Ethyl Phyllis Scheer '''is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Physical appearance Ethyl has green eyes and long orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Ethyl's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Ethyl's main weapon is Huosen. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Ethyl wields an orange version of Roc. That weapon is similar to Maxi's Huosen. Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Ethyl is a maid, so she uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Ethyl throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Ethyl punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Ethyl's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of a purple off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears white gloves, white tights, and purple leather shoes. She is a maid, so she wears a head dress. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but purple. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Maid) Name: Ethyl Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 28,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (28,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (28,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Witch) Name: Ethyl Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 28,20) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (28,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (25,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (28,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 25,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Create-a-Soul formula SCIV Name: Ethyl Style: Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Head Dress (9:01,01) Undergarments: Full Leggings (0:01,01) Upper Torso: Princess Dress (9:48,15 | 9:48,15 | 9:48,15 | 9:48,15) Arms: Leather Gloves (0:01,01) Feet: Leather Shoes (9:48,15 | 9:48,15) Physique -50 Muscularity -50 Female Voice 1 Pitch: +50 Hair: Long (9:05,14) Female Face 2 Eyebrows: 9:05,14 Eyes: 9:20,15 Skin: 9:07,01 Underwear: 0:01,01 Trivia *Ethyl's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Li Long, Hwang, Barb, Blondell, Marceline, Minato, Koharu, and Naoko. *Ethyl has a tiny voice in the Soul series. In Soul Calibur V, her voice was low-pitched and sounded more like a young girl, to match her age range. In Soul Calibur III, her voice was even more lower-pitched. *According to Mike Acker, there are some early concepts for Ethyl. **Ethyl was originally going to wear a white choker in Soul Calibur III, but she finally doesn't wear it. **Ethyl was originally going to have the Girl 2 voice in Soul Calibur III, but she finally has the Girl 1 voice. However, it was scrapped due to complaints from Acker stating that Ethyl's voice is too low. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way! *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery Ethyl's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1642.JPG|Ethyl's 1P costume 100 1643.JPG|Ethyl's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 1644.JPG|Ethyl's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 1645.JPG|Ethyl's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 1646.JPG|Ethyl's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h11m41s46.png|Ethyl (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h12m03s23.png|Ethyl (in 1P costume) wiedling Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h12m23s216.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h12m49s204.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h13m06s129.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h13m18s220.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h15m56s231.png|Ethyl (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Ethyl's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150919_091308.jpg|Ethyl's 2P costume 20150919_091319.jpg|Ethyl's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150919_091345.jpg|Ethyl's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150919_091353.jpg|Ethyl's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150919_091403.jpg|Ethyl's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) vlcsnap-2015-10-20-22h08m33s161.png|Ethyl (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. vlcsnap-2015-10-20-22h09m00s202.png|Ethyl (in 2P costume) wiedling Raimei before the battle. vlcsnap-2015-10-20-22h09m18s124.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-22h09m25s206.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-22h09m31s248.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-22h09m35s47.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-22h09m55s235.png|Ethyl (in 2P costume) wiedling Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters Category:Characters who have a tiny voice